chikkuntakkunfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12
"The Awful Guy From Outer Space" is the 12th episode of Chikkun Takkun. It originally aired on Fuji TV on July 13, 1984. Synopsis Chikkun and Takkun receive an urgent call from the king of Star R, Chikkun's father, and are delighted to hear he's coming to visit Earth. However, he is accompanied by a snooty rich prodigy named Andre. Chikkun and Andre are forced to become rivals in recapturing the Waruchin Encyclopedia, because whoever does so will get to marry Princess Leah. Elsewhere, Dr. Bell tries to make hundreds of copies of the Waruchin. Characters * Takkun Hat * Chikkun Duck * Mechatan * King Duck * Andre Harrowchild * Miko Nanda * Maki * Meko * Moko * Mukko * Akira Nanda * Princess Leah * Dr. Bell * Giji-Giji * Waruchin Encyclopedia Plot summary One afternoon, Takkun is trying to teach Chikkun arithmetic as part of his schooling, but Chikkun takes offense to being made to add food items he hates. Takkun decides this is a good opportunity to move onto harder forms of math, this time using the diameter of the planet Earth. This only leads to Chikkun playing around with a model globe. The Menfo suddenly receives a page from an incoming Star R ship. All they can hear is a panicked older man, which Takkun mistakes for a confused amateur pilot - except, it's actually the king of Star R, and he's on his way to Earth. Takkun is horrified that he accidentally insulted the king. Fortunately, the king isn't bothered much by this, as he's more frustrated about making the trip to Earth alongside Andre Harrowchild. Andre has volunteered himself as extra help and security for the king, but his snide attitude and enormous spacecraft make him hard to deal with. Andre is ordered to speed up his enormous, sluggish ship, which makes the king's ship just crash into its side. That evening, Miko Nanda gets a phone call from Moko. Miko immediately runs out to the Menfo and insists that Chikkun drive them to a nearby forest, where an enormous UFO has just landed. When they get there, the rest of the Kyunkyuns lead them up a hill to the gargantuan glittering spacecraft. Its front entrance panel opens, and bodyguards run out to stand along the walkway, making way for Andre. Chikkun excitedly recognizes Andre, and runs to greet him. Andre isn't interested in small talk or even the Kyunkyuns, but he is thrilled to hear the Waruchin is still missing. The boys are interrupted by a voice calling out for Chikkun. It's the king, who's been stuck on the side of Andre's ship for the past while. Chikkun is horrified and orders them to bring down his father. The next morning, Akira Nanda hosts the king and Andre at the Nanda house. Andre introduces himself to Miko, and explains how his family helped financially support Chikkun and his family out of poverty, and now he's on Earth for some sight-seeing...both of which are huge lies, to which Chikkun and then the king have to intervene. The king also brings out a special video recording device, a pink compact in the shape of a faceted diamond. When it opens, Andre and Chikkun are delighted to see it contains a video of Princess Leah, one of Star R's famous noblefolk. Princess Leah talks in her video about how one year has passed, and the Waruchin is still missing from her family's archives. She is also deeply concerned how Dr. Bell is still on the loose. All the while, a door bell somewhere in her residence keeps ringing. Leah suddenly promises the viewer that she will marry whoever is the first to recover and return the Waruchin. This promise of betrothal sends Andre and Chikkun into a frenzied sword fight in the Nanda living room. The whole time, Dr. Bell has been conspicuously observing this through the Nazumar's periscope. Bell is stressed out to hear that there are now two people hunting for the Waruchin. Giji-Giji jokingly suggests that if Bell were to bring the Waruchin back, at least he could marry Princess Leah. Bell is less than thrilled to hear this and throws Giji through several wrestling moves. Dr. Bell explains that nothing can make him give up the Waruchin now, as he has already promised himself that he will "restore evil to the universe" and become a galactic overlord. Giji-Giji is impressed by this commitment, and suggests they make some fake Waruchins...if everybody wants the Waruchin so badly, how about they take one of those fakes for themselves? Chikkun begins to train himself through jogging and heavy lifting. Meanwhile, Mechatan helps King Duck rebuild his spacecraft, and Takkun remains anxious about having insulted the king earlier. Fortunately, the king has forgotten all about that, and decides to take an afternoon nap. Chikkun swears to make everyone proud and to earn Princess Leah's affections. However, out on Andre's ship, Andre consults his staff for a strategy against Dr. Bell...they propose an expensive six stage process that will take about 14 months, and involves military weaponry, a hotel, and an expert with a PhD. in jigsaw puzzles. Andre is outraged and refuses this plan. In the Nazumar, Giji-Giji and Dr. Bell create several hundred spot-on copies of the Waruchin, through an electromagnetic copying process that seems to hurt for the Waruchin. They wind up creating so many bootleg Waruchins that they can't find each other in the mess of books...and most importantly, the books make the Nazumar so heavy that it's sinking into the sea. Dr. Bell tries to use one of the bootleg Waruchins, but they don't function like the actual Waruchin. Bell and Giji hurriedly search for the real Waruchin as the Nazumar reaches the ocean floor. The Waruchin orders Dr. Bell to get rid of all the bootleg Waruchins so the ship can resurface, and begrudgingly, Bell opens the ship's hatch to release the books. That evening, Mechatan has finished repairing the king's ship. The king begins to head back to Star R, and he gives his regards to Chikkun and his crew. Chikkun promises to come home soon, Waruchin in tow. Once the king leaves, Chikkun runs up to the Menfo, and begins searching the area with a telescope. Chikkun has started to wonder why Dr. Bell hasn't pulled any tricks all day.